Hoop-type exercising devices are well known in the prior art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,831 to Mulerr-Deinhardt on Nov. 6, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,623 to Granderson on Feb. 16, 1982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,031 to Schomburg on May 19, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,264 to Holcombe, Jr. on Sep. 20, 1977; and U.S. Pat. 4,022,462 to Pena-Kipper on May 10, 1977.
Such prior art devices are generally rigid hoops useful for exercise by either spinning around one's torso, such as with the well-known "Hula-Hoop" toy, or by repeatedly jumping or skipping over a portion of the hoop by using a "jump rope" type of technique. While such exercises are suitable for aerobic-type exercises, such devices are not effective for muscular strengthening and toning. Further, many muscle groups are not effectively exercised by such prior art devices at all. As many of these prior-art types of exercising devices are made from a rigid plastic material, accidentally striking oneself with such devices can lead to abrasions or bruising, or even more serious injury with strikes to the face. The hoop is used in the well known rhythmic gymnastic exercises which promote form, grace, timing and other kinetic aspects, but not muscle building and strengthening. To accomplish the latter, athletes generally rely upon the well known weight lifting exercises and all the many modern alternatives to the simple weight bench. This latter equipment is complex and expensive to the degree that most utilization of such devices is through the pooling of resources, such as through membership in a health club or gym.
Clearly, then, there is a need for an exercise device that allows moderate exercising of various muscle groups as well as the aerobic-type exercising that is possible with conventional hoop-type exercising devices. Such a needed device would, through various exercise methods, allow nearly all muscle groups to be exercised, stretched and provide for bilateral muscle building. Such a needed invention would be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, as well as safe to use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.